Acrostic
by fiction2 aka Rion
Summary: Just playing around trying to write an acrostic type story using the names of the Champions as a basis.
1. Chapter 1

Acrostic

Part 1

**C**raig Stirling was alone in the room when he became aware of a sound outside the door.

**R**ising from the bed he crossed the room rapidly and listened at the door.

**A**cutely aware of his own danger he flung the door open wide.

**I**n the shadows he could make out the figure of a man crouching, waiting to attack.

**G**rinning to himself Craig approached confidently.

**S**uddenly he became aware of another man behind him.

**T**urning swiftly he was just in time to block the punch that has been aimed at the back of his head

**I**n a flash he pounced on the man and wrestled him to the ground.

**R**ealising belatedly that there were at least 3 other men close behind him he decided to try to reach the man at the end of the corridor.

**L**istening intently for any indication that one of the men were about to attack he went forward.

**I**n his haste to get to the man in the shadows he didn't see the trip wire stretched across the floor until too late & fell headlong onto the floor.

**N**ot wasting a second, one of the men from behind him jumped forward and hit him on the back of the head with a sandbag.

**G**roaning, Craig tried to roll over but he was hit again and he passed out.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Acrostic 

Part 2

**S**harron McCready, sitting in her hotel bedroom was aware of the exact moment Craig lost consciousness.

**H**urrying across the room she picked up the phone and dialled rapidly.

**A**ware that time was passing she willed Richard to pick up the phone quickly.

"**R**ichard, I thought you'd never answer," she said, as she heard his voice on the other end of the line.

"**R**elax Sharron, things are going well." he replied.

"**O**K Richard I know everything is going according to plan," Sharron said.

"**N**ow we need to meet up and discuss the situation."

"**M**eet me in my hotel room as soon as you can get here," she suggested.

**A**lways in tune with each other's feelings Richard sensed her concern for Craig.

"**C**raig will be ok, he knew what he was doing," Richard reassured her.

**R****i**chard hurried down the stairs to his car and started to drive across town to Sharron's hotel.

**E**xactly at the moment he started to drive Sharron heard a knock at her door.

**A**lert for trouble she crossed the room and opened it slowly.

**D**anger signals flashed into her brain as she smelt the gas that was fired into her face.

**Y**awning widely she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

**R**ichard Barrett cursed as he struggled to control his car as he felt Sharron pass out.

**I**n control once more he signalled left and pulled into the car park outside Sharron's hotel.

**C**limbing out of the car Richard looked around carefully, alert for signs of trouble.

**H**e could see no immediate signs of danger as he entered the lobby & went up to Sharron's room

**A**rmed with the knowledge that Sharron was in trouble he was unsurprised when he found the room empty.

**R**apidly he searched the room for signs of intruders then he caught the scent of the gas that had laid Sharron out.

**D**rawing on his superior abilities he was able to withstand the still potent effects of the dissipating gas.

**B**attling to breathe normally he crossed to the window and opened it wide.

**A** quick search of the room showed him they had left no clues as to who they were.

**R**ealising there was nothing to find Richard decided to return to his flat.

**R**eaching the door he heard soft footsteps heading toward him.

**E**ars finely tuned to the slightest sound he could easily tell there were four men heading his way.

**T**hey came into view at the far end of the corridor; in the dim light he saw that they all carried guns.

**T**hree guns remained trained on him while the fourth man rolled up Richard's sleeve and injected him with a colourless liquid that rendered him immediately unconscious.

_To be continued_


End file.
